


День и Ночь

by Arabella77



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драма, постканон, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Марион размышляет о двух сыновьях Хэрна и своей любви к ним
Kudos: 1





	День и Ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night and Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526988) by [emeraldarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldarrows/pseuds/emeraldarrows). 



> беты Shiae Hagall Serpent, volhinskamorda

_Пусть ваша любовь будет подобна легким моросящим дождям, идущим тихо, но затопляющим реку._  
Малагасийская пословица

Первый Сын Хэрна похож на ночную грозу — темный, словно туча, и полный огня, такого же яркого, как и молния в небе. Он принадлежит лесу почти с того момента, как делает свой первый вдох, и ветви растут вместе с ним, протягиваясь и маня, чтобы заключить его в объятия.

Его голос — это шепот ветра, порождающего музыку деревьев, а его стрелы поют вместе с ним; их голоса все еще живут в моей крови, отдаваясь эхом в моем пульсе.

Он движется по лесу, точно олень, быстрый и сильный; легконогий, с почти неземной осанкой, — будто деревья сами принесли подменыша и на время отдали роду людскому, чтобы забрать обратно, когда он станет взрослым.

Я — его невеста, Королева Мая; его сердце обвивает мое, как побеги плюща, покрывающего кору деревьев, а пальцы тесно переплетены с моими. Его глаза — цвета листвы, венчающей мои волосы, и я живу в них; его смех — мой смех, а грусть — наша общая.

Я молода, и он — весь мой мир. Я расту свободно вместе с ним, как недавно высаженное дерево, тянущееся к солнечному свету, что пробивается сквозь деревья.

Его глаза видят частички будущего, перемежают его с настоящим, и я забываю спросить о нашем собственном завтрашнем дне.

Он горит ярко, пожалуй, слишком сильно, — пламя, которое не поглощает, а согревает тех, кто находится подле него, втягивая их в свой круг. Он живой и радостный, таинственный и первый из Сыновей Хэрна; тот, с которым будут сравнивать всех остальных.

И он не последний.

Он уходит как ночь, перетекающая в рассвет; ужасной и внезапной вспышкой света, прежде чем обрушится холод, — и забирает мое сердце с собой, израненное всеми стрелами, пронзившими его и оставленными, чтобы исчезнуть с лица земли.

Второй Сын Хэрна подобен летнему утру — светлокожий и белокурый, тогда как другой был темноволосым и смуглым; и в его крови не горит жаркое пламя. Он — лист, гонимый ветром, сорванный с дальнего дерева и перенесенный в лес.

В его волосах — солнечный свет, а в глазах отражаются все речки и ручьи Шервуда. Он из благородной семьи и, кажется, не может отринуть полученное воспитание вместе с прежней жизнью. В нем нет той дикости, что жила в душе другого.

Он молод, как я когда-то, и каждая частичка моего существа вопрошает Хэрна гневным и горьким молчанием, требуя ответов на вопросы, которые я никогда ему не задаю, — о причинах, почему он выбрал человека настолько непохожего, дал знакомое имя тому, кто еще не заслужил его.

Я наблюдаю словно со стороны: как он растет, взрослеет и набирается мудрости, становясь в руках Хэрна Человеком в Капюшоне, — вожаком, за которого _его_ люди готовы умереть.

Они становятся его людьми, — все те, что принадлежали моему Робину. Сначала Тук, а следом и остальные. Одни с помощью слов, другие — посредством кулаков, с трудом завоеванные и крепко сдружившиеся.

Я вижу, как они учатся любить его, — так же, как любили Робина. Называть этим именем другого и не чувствовать, как сжимаются сердца; ловить темп стрельбы его лука и шагать в ногу рядом с ним. И я ловлю себя на том, что принимаю это; возможно, застыв в немой скорби по тому, о ком они, похоже, позабыли.

 _«Ничего не забывается_ , — сказал мой Робин. — _Ничто никогда не забывается»_. И я поверила ему. Робин в капюшоне продолжает жить, но этот человек совсем другой, — изменившийся, и каким-то образом заменивший его. И я учусь мириться с этим, принимаю его, — не потому, что он есть, но таким, _какой он есть_.

Я не влюбляюсь во второго так же, как раньше — в моего Робина: не прыгаю и не кувыркаюсь через голову, не обращая внимания на переломы и ушибы; и не горю этой любовью, как прежде, — с той всепоглощающей силой, что едва не уничтожила меня.

Я учусь любить его, делая один робкий шаг за другим. Поначалу — ухаживая за ним, когда он горит в лихорадке после ранения в ногу. А передавая Альбион в его руки, называю его _Робином_ вместо _Роберта_ , и при этом не чувствую боли глубоко внутри. Я научилась улыбаться в ответ, когда он смеется, и спать подле него по ночам, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию и биению его сердца.

Он отыскал мое сердце в пепле костра Робина, обгоревшее и неподвижное, и баюкал его в руках, пробуждая к жизни одну болезненную искру за другой. Он вложил его обратно в мою грудь, и мягким прикосновением закрыл зияющую рану, касаясь пальцами неровного шрама.

Я принадлежу ему не так, как Робину, но подобно тому, как принадлежу лесу; взращивая любовь к тому, что осталось от Робина, — к тому, что осталось прежним, и к тому, что изменилось.

Робин, мой Робин — мертв, а второй Сын Хэрна — жив. Он не просит о том, чтобы заместить того, другого, — но лишь заботиться о том, что осталось. Любить женщину, вдову, что когда-то была ребячливой невестой. Цветком, выросшим в Шервуде, покрытым теперь синяками и шрамами от шагов тех, кто шел по нему.

Мой Робин был свечой против ветра, — ярким светом, полыхавшим лишь короткое время и разгоняющим тьму. Девушка, которой я была, любила его со всем огнем первой любви, сгоревшей вместе с ним в пепле пылающих стрел, знаменующих его смерть.

Этот Робин — свеча против солнца. Не столь заметная, не такая яркая, но дающая тихий и теплый свет, подобно солнечному лучу, согревающего мою щеку, или листьям между моих пальцев.

Женщина, которой я являюсь, любит его не так, как любила девушка, ибо она давно мертва, но с нежным теплом, что дает мне жизнь, как раненый цветок поворачивает свое лицо навстречу исцеляющему солнцу.

Все это не означает, что я люблю моего Робина меньше, или что смерть может ослабить силу этой любви.

Он хотел, чтобы я жила, продолжала жить без него, _ради него_ , — и какое-то время я не знала, как это сделать.

 _Этот_ Робин научил меня, — он медленно и терпеливо ухаживал за мной, пока не остались видны только шрамы; дал мне силы приучиться дышать моим собственным воздухом вместо тихого эха замерших легких, и мое собственное сердце взамен пронзенного.

Это не значит, что я люблю его больше. Но возможно, в каком-то смысле, я люблю его не меньше.


End file.
